I Love You And I Want You
by DeathlyDazed
Summary: Izzy Got Hurt, Because Of Noah! What Will Noah Do? Will Izzy be ok? N/I One-Shot!


**Ok! Time For Something New! So I Give You NIZZY! The Nerd and The Pyhsco! Time To P-A-R-T-Y!!!!!!!!**

**"Beautiful Soul"**

_One fine saterday morning at play'a'day losers Noah sat down at the juice bar reading his book. All the other camper were still sleeping in.  
_The was the time that Noah chearshed; Right now he had, peace, quite and alone. He disliked most of the campers, but most of all Izzy. She Never left him alone. she would always tezze him about is sleep kiss with Cody -Witch Wasnt His Falt- But The Fact Now Remains That Noah Would Gladley take 100 Katies and Sadies anyday befor he even thought of hanging out with Today He Didnt Have To -For Now Anyway- It was just him, and his wonderful book. He Opened The Cover And Began.

'With a snarl, Yellowfang leaped on Bluestar, bowling her over and pinning her down in the lush grass of the forest where Starclan walked. "This is all your falt!" She Spat "None of this would have happened if you hadn't left that wretched secret in ThunderClan."

Bluestar battered at Yellowfang's belly With her hind paws, but couldn't Dislodge the former Medicine cat's grip. "Whats wrong with you?" She hissed.  
"Don't forget that I was your Clan lead-'

Noah Stoped When a Giggle interrupted him, Although he could not see anyone he knew that someone was out and about. He slowley put his book down and looked around. whoever was giggling would get it if they tryed to talk to him; He was just getting to a good part. The Giggle Came Again, It was comming from the stairs, someone was defentaly up; Just 'who' was the part that bugged Noah. Scence He hated almost all of the campers it would be hell; One way, or the Other.  
He Locked His Eyes On The Stair whell -The Lest He Could Know Was How Munch Hell That He Would Go Thru- the Giggle Came Again, His eyes Narrowed. something told Him that today was gonna stink. He Still Saw nothing, He slowley picked his book back up, but then-

"HI NOAH!" Noah Nerley Jumped Out Of His Chair, He Clutched His Hart to keep it from flying out of his cheast. He turned to see Izzy behind him.

"What do you want Izzy?" He bitterley asked.

"The Names E-Scope." She Said

"Fine. What E-Scope?" He ASked

"Nothing Really, I Just wanted to know if you wanted to wach me jump into the pool?" The Red head Stated

"Why would i want to do that?" he asked

"HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO It will be Awesome!" She Said

"And How will it be, 'Awesome'?" He Shot at her.

"It Just is! Come on, I'm Gonna Run From Here Then Do the BEST CONNON BALL EVER!" Izzy Yelled

"Your Gonna Run...." Noah asked making sure he heared right

"YEP!" Izzy exclamed

'With Any luck she'll fall and bust her head' Noah thought to him self "Alright, I'll Watch."

"GOOD CHOICE!" Izzy Said as she started running.

Izzy Was a Fast Runner no doubt, She ran as fast as she could to get to the pool. 'I Should make sure Noahs Watching.' She told her self. she quickley turned her head back, but she couldnt see him, finally she tryed to switch real fast and run backwards real quick. she turned her feet but failed to make it all the way, her feet twisted and she fell backwards; only sadley to hit her head on the edge of the pool and flip in. Her head scraped the wall of the pool when she fell in, and she hard rush of water hitting her face at the same time made it felt like knives stabing her, and the coldness of the water didnt help. scence she fell in she didnt take a breath of air before she made contact with the water; and just to make it worse she gluped down all the water that flu into her mouth when she fell in. Noah Then Shot Up And Ran To Her.

'I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul'

"IZZY! IZZY!" He Yelled As He Ran 'This is all your FALT!' He Yelled At Him Self 'If You Hadnt Thought that evil thought she wouldnt be DEAD!' He Yelled At Him Self again 'No, No Plz Dont Let her Be Dead.' He Prayed.

When he reached the pool He thru his hands in and pulled the red head out. He hart raced very fast. she hadnt gasped when he pulled her out, she hadnt spit out the water. she didnt even breath. She Just Layed Un-Moving in Noahs Arms.

Doing The Frist thing That Came To Mind He Started Doing CPR On Her. Her Pulged Her Noes Tilted Her Head And Blew Air Into Her Mouth, After That Her Roughley pushed and her chest. He Repeted the Action untill She Started Spiting Out The Water.

"Owie!" She cryed as she cuped her head and buried her face into Noahs Chest.

"Izzy, Are You Ok?" He Asked Placing His Hand on Her Back

"Its.....Ow......E-Scope..." She Said Rubbing Her Head

Noah Smerked "E-Scope....Are You Ok?" He asked again.

"No!" She Whined Digging Her face deeper into his chest.

Noah Felt Sad For Her, And Mad At Him self. he Was So Rude To Her, Now Shes Hurt; and it was all his falt. He Should Have Been Nice, And Told Her The Dangers Of Running by a pool. This Was All His Doing, His Smart Ass Got Izzy Hurt. It Was All Him, He knew all of this, and now hated him self for it. He should have a hart for the girl, and right now he couldnt belive that he liked katie and sadie more then Izzy, it just wasnt right.

'I know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me'

"Want me to take you to your room?" He Asked

"Yes!" She Said, he was sure she was crying, he had never seen the red head so sad.

But He wanted to help her. He slowley got to his feet and held her bridle style and started walking to her rooom. He Felt So Bad, Yet A Little mad and Happy.  
Some how he was happy taking her up stairs, and he was mad with him self for even feeling like that. and he just felt bad. Izzy Countuned to cry in his chest.  
Her Only Movemt was her pulling her swim hat off letting her hair fall over her face. Noah Felt Like hitting himself

'YOU DID THIS!' He Yelled Over and Over in His Head.

He Looked down at Izzy, She Was so Beautiful, and he hurt her.

'I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul'

When he got to her Room He opened the door and went in. Izzy was still crying in his arms. He pulled her blankets back and placed her in the bed, her pulled the blankets back up to her but what happened next he didnt see comming. she grabed his wrist perventing him from placing the blankets on her.

"Lay down with me." She whined.

Noah did not objocte, he jumped from his stance and layed down beside her. He Felt a Little Odd Laying in her bed, but he felt really odd when she placed her arms around him and nuzaled her head in. Her Face Was all Red from crying, and the fact the was was wearing eyeliner made the water all sticky on her checks. 'Look at Her'  
Noah yelled at him self once more, 'Look at her beautiful rosie checks! Its your falt shes crying!' Somehow Noah Couldnt give up the fact that this was his falt.  
He Turned His Gaze To the door, witch was still wide open, anyone could see then.

'You might need time to think it over But I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c`mon let's try'

"Noah...." Izzy Barley said

"Yes....." Her Said

"Can you close the door?" she asked

"Yes." he lightly got up and closed the door. on his way back he noticed that he felt a little funny, He felt really funny, but he couldnt but his finger on it. When he layed down by Izzy he felt REALLY Funny. Little Did he Know Izzy felt The Same.

Her Hart Was Beart Fast, She Felt Like Squzing him, She Felt Girlie, she felt some many things. How is it that of all people on th island Noah was making her feel like this. All weak and girlie.

'I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul'

She looked up at Noah, 'Boy he Sure looks handsom' Right after the thought she felt like smacking her self, This was Noah

Noah Looked down at Izzy, 'She Sure Is Beautiful When she Crys, Heck Shes Always Beautiful' What was That?? This was Izzy

Both Teens Felt Warm, Yet Odd, and Fuzzy, Yet Strange, And Loving, Yet Lonly

Izzy Looked at Noah Again 'Plz Tell Me I Dont Like Him.' She thought yet at the same time a hidden thought came up 'Plz Tell me He Likes me'

Noah Looked Down at Izzy 'God I Hope I'm Not Falling For Her' He Tought Yet At The Same Time He Thought 'I Really really REALLY Hope she likes me.'

'Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too There is nothing left to hide'

Oddly, yet sudenley Izzy Reached up and Kissed Noah, He Kissed Her Right Back Right Away. Izzys Hand Reched Up and Held His Shoulder Her Other Was Nicely wraped Around His Waist.

Noah -Wanting to Be The Leader Of Everything- Reached his hand down to her tigh and pulled it up around his waist. his other hand went to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Noah Wasnt Leading the kiss for long, Soon Izzy Rolled Ontop Of Noah And wraped her self all around him.

'I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste'

The Kiss went on and on and on, Into a never ending Kiss.

'I want you and your soul I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul'

With in time they pulled away.

"Izzy....I'm No longer gonna care about all your names, i dont care if you Izzy or E-Scope or crazy....All That Matters Is One Thing." Noah Said

"What is it......." Izzy Asked

"I _Love_ You, And I _Want_ You, All of You." He Said as he kissed her again

**Yes I Did not use spellchecker, Whatever 'Blah blah Fishcakes Blah blah I'm A Liar Blah bah Haha' xD  
plz !REVIEW! plz**


End file.
